A heat exchanger assembly for transferring heat between a coolant and a stream of air.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,272,881, issued to Kuroyanago et al. on Aug. 14, 2001 (hereinafter referred to as Kuroyanago '881), shows first and second manifolds spaced from one another A cross-over plate is disposed in one of the manifolds for dividing the associated manifold into an upstream section on one side of the cross-over plate and a downstream section on the other side of the cross-over plate. The cross-over plate defines at least one orifice for establishing fluid communication between the upstream and downstream sections of the associated manifold. A core extends between the first and second manifolds for transferring heat between the stream of air and the coolant. The core includes a plurality of tubes defining a plurality of upstream flow paths and a plurality of downstream paths. The upstream flow paths of the tubes are in fluid communication with the upstream section of the one of the manifolds including the cross-over plate, and the downstream flow paths of the tubes are in fluid communication with the downstream section of the one of the manifolds including the cross-over plate. The upstream flow paths define an upstream cross-sectional area, and the downstream flow paths define a downstream cross-sectional area. The orifices of the cross-over plate define a cross-over opening area.